Fractured Reflections
by Story Teller Of Untold Legends
Summary: Hydra has created their most powerful weapon yet, the Anti-Avengers. But nothing had went as planned. Instead of getting six mindless adult clones, they end up with six teenagers: Stella, Tia, Claire, Thalia, Bree, and Nate. They manage to escape to escape Hydra's wrath, with the help of the Avengers. Now they have a new family, but will they only ever be fractured reflections?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Stella's POV_

I remember waking up confused. Like I wasn't in my own bed. Then I remembered. I was in the Hydra Compound, where I was training to be a Hydra agent. I was in the barracks with my five other siblings: Tia, Bree, Claire, Thalia, and Nate. We practically already were agents, but our mother, Madame Hydra, insisted that we go through the

proper training. I glanced at my watch. It read 5:58 a.m. Roll call was in two minutes.

"I overslept!" I whisper-shouted to myself. The rest of my siblings were still asleep. I hopped out of bed and flicked the lights on.

"Ughh… Stella, what was that for?!" Tia groaned.

"In two minutes, an agent is going to come down for roll call and inspection!" I shouted angrily.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Tia exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you would have known if you were listening to me yesterday!" I shouted.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight, let's take it down a level, shall we?" Nate said calmly.

"Yeah, we don't need to argue, it's rather pointless," Bree said, pulling her hair into a bun.

"Whatever," Tia said, combing her pixie hair. I sighed. Thalia and Claire started making their beds. I put my hair into a ponytail and started making my bed as well. Nate went into the adjoining bathroom and got changed into the Hydra uniform. One by one we all got changed. I checked my watch again, and it read 6:00 a.m. We were all ready just in time. Suddenly, there was a harsh knock on the door. I opened it, and a Hydra agent walked in. I stood at attention next to my bed, as did my siblings.

"Anthia Sarkissian," the agent said.

"Here, sir!" Tia replied.

"Bree Sarkissian," the agent said.

"Here, sir!" Bree replied.

"Claire Sarkissian," he said.

"Here, sir!" Claire replied.

"Stella Sarkissian," he said.

"Here, sir!" I replied.

"Thalia Sarkissian," he said.

"Here, sir!" Thalia replied.

"Nathan Strucker," he said. Technically speaking, Nate isn't our biological brother, but our mom took him in after his father, Baron von Strucker, died.

"Here, sir!" Nate replied.

"Here are your assignments: Stella and Thalia, you will report to strength training; Anthia and Bree, you will report to science and technology training; Claire and Nathan to sharpshooting training," he said.

"Yes, sir!" we replied in unison.

"Hail Hydra!" the agent shouted.

"Hail Hydra!" we shouted in reply. The agent left the barracks.

"Wow, this is so exciting! I didn't think I'd be in strength training!" Thalia said enthusiastically.

"We get to do sharpshooting!" Claire said, fist-bumping with Nate.

"Hell yeah!" Nate replied.

"Come on guys, we don't wanna be late," I said. We all walked to our separate training areas. Thalia and I were given a special wrist heart rate monitor to track our vitals while training. We did all sorts of training exercises for increasing our strength and agility. Before we knew it, the day was over, and it was time to return to our barracks. I had to use the bathroom, so I told Thalia to go on ahead.

As I was walking, I heard some muffled voices in the science and technology wing. I crept closer, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Bree.01 has to be terminated," one voice said.

"She does have the gamma radiation in her system… perhaps we should test her again," the other voice said.

"Is Bree.02 ready?" the first voice asked.

"No Madame, some of her memories have not been programmed yet," the second voice said. Madame? Who were they talking to?

"When will the programming be finished?" the first voice said coldly. I recognized that voice, but who was it?

"It should be ready by the end of the week Madame," the voice said.

"Good, how did it go today?" the other voice replied.

"The team got organized in two minutes. I made sure that Stella.01 overslept," the voice said.

"Good, I should come and make a visit by the end of the week to see my darlings' progress" he voice said. Then, I suddenly recognized the voice. It was my Mother, Madame Hydra! Why was she talking about terminating Bree?! And why was she called Bree.01? Why was I called Stella.01? And what did they mean by programming memories? What was happening? I quickly snuck to the barracks, where everyone was getting ready to got to bed.

"You okay Stella? You look like you saw a ghost," Bree asked.

"I'm okay, just tired," I said shakily. I can't tell her here, not now, not until I have proof.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty long day," I said, mustering a smile. It seemed to convince Bree. I flopped down on my bed, thinking about how to tell Bree and the others about what I had overheard. The Hydra compound was most likely full of security cameras, so how was I gonna tell them? I also didn't have much proof of what I had heard. They had said that she would be killed at the end of the week, so I had little time. I had to work fast. The only place that probably wouldn't have security cameras were the individual bathroom stalls. I could tell someone there, but how could I ever tell Nate? Besides, people would get suspicious as to why I was going to the bathroom with people.

"Hello? Earth to Stella?" Tia asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what? I totally zoned out there," I said, cracking a smile.

"We need to talk," she said, pulling me out of the barracks and into the hallway.

"From the look on your face, I think you found out what I found out," Tia whispered.

"You mean the… termination," I whispered shakily.

"What? I found that we are clones of the Avengers," Tia whispered.

"Wait, maybe I should tell my news first," I whispered back.

"Sounds good, but not here," Tia whispered. She pulled me by the arm to the science wing. We walked into a lab, and she knocked on a particular spot on the wall. An opening appeared, and she pulled me inside. The opening closed behind us.

"Cool right? It's a radiation-safe room, and there are no security cams in here," Tia said. Then I told her the conversation I had overheard.

"Geez… I can't believe that the woman who 'raised us' would kill us without a single thought. I suppose I should tell you what I found out. I was assigned to make sure everything in the lab was powered down. I found an opened file on one of the computers labeled 'Anti-Avengers'. Stella, those files, it was all about us. I'm a clone of Iron Man, you're a clone of Captain America, Thalia is Thor's clone, Claire is Hawkeye's clone, Nate is Black Widow's clone, and Bree is the Hulk's clone," Tia said.

"The people that Mom- Madame Hydra taught us to hate and fear, are the reason we exist," I gasped.

"And it explains why Bree would be killed," Tia said.

"How are we gonna tell the others?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that we need more proof to connect this all together," Tia said.

"Agreed, tomorrow night we will sneak out of the barracks, and we will hack into the Hydra computer systems," I said. Tia nodded in response. We snuck back to the barracks together, and tried to continue the night as normal as we could.

 _A/N: Heyo! Hannah here with a new story. This is kind of a "remake" of my discarded story, Heroes of a New Generation, but better! Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Byee!_

 _~Hannah :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Tia's POV_

Now, I'm considered a somewhat rebellious girl, but this is ridiculous. My sister, Stella, and I are going to break into the main Hydra computer system to figure out who- or what, we are. Then, using a schematic of the Hydra compound, we'd escape with our siblings to safety. Hopefully.

We managed to spread the message to our other siblings without the notice of the Hydra security cameras. We all protectively hovered over Bree, to make sure that Hydra didn't do anything sneaky. And poor Bree… maybe we shouldn't have told her, it really terrified her. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, crying, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. I was the only one who knew. I was terrified as well. What if we lost her? Stella would probably blame herself, Thalia would take her anger out on everyone, Claire would never speak again, Nate would be in utter denial, and me? I'd never be able to make a sarcastic comment ever again without thinking of Bree. I shook my head. Hydra would never kill Bree. Not when I can still breathe.

"You okay?" Stella asked under her breath.

"Yeah," I whispered back, carrying a supply crate. We were supposedly helping carry supplies, at least, that was our cover. We were actually going to the main Hydra control center, the area where all information could be reached.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" I asked.

"We have to. For Bree," Stella replied firmly. She was right, there was no backing out of this now. The walk to the main control center was agonizing. It seemed to take centuries to walk down a single hallway. We also found it odd that there were no Hydra officers walking around. This is supposed to be a training facility, but we haven't seen any other trainees. We arrived at the main Hydra control center. There were no guards outside the entrance, which was odd. Stella tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Hold on," Stella said, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair.

"You gotta be kidding me, that stuff only works in the movies," I said, rolling my eyes. She bent down and started working on picking the lock anyway.

"I'm actually surprised it wasn't some sort of electronic lock," I commented.

"Everything seems too easy, this could be a trap," Stella warned.

"So we'll go in guns blazing," I said, reaching into the "supply box".

"Wait, what is actually in that supply box?" Stella asked.

"It's called a 'Night-Night', it's stolen weaponry from S.H.I.E.L.D, cool right?" I said, handing her the gun.

"Neat," she said, having unlocked the door.

"Open it, I'll cover you," I said, aiming the gun at the door. She opened it, and no one was inside. The room was circular, with rows of computers. In the center was a holographic computer. We cautiously walked in. Stella closed the door behind us.

"You hack in, I'll watch your back," Stella said. I walked over to the holographic computer. I touched it, and I started to search through the files. Then I found an unlabeled, encrypted file.

"Bingo," I said. I hacked past the encryption firewall. It brought up several more files. I tapped on one of them, and it brought up a series of videos. I touched the first one, labeled "CAPTAIN".

"The Captain's clone is thriving, and seems to be the strongest so far, which promises good results. Using Madame Hydra's DNA along with the Captain's seems to have provided a female, but that should not cause problems. We have named her Stella," a voice said behind the camera. The video showed a sleeping toddler with blond hair. Stella watched in awe.

"We have developed an aging serum, which has appeared to work, considering she was an infant yesterday. We have been programming her memories for the past few days by neurotransmitters," the voice said again. The toddler mumbled in her sleep. The present Stella was transfixed by the footage. The toddler's eyes fluttered open. They were a crystal blue.

"Weren't you just a darling?" a voice behind us said. I whirled around to see Madame Hydra, our so-called mother. I raised the Night-Night. Stella raised hers as well.

"You would shoot your own mother? I'm appalled," she said.

"You aren't our real mother," Stella spat.

"Is that so?" she said coldly. She moved faster than I could ever imagine. In seconds, she had out one of her deadly blades, and in the next second, the blade was against Stella's neck.

"Drop the weapon, or she dies," Madame Hydra said. I cautiously put the Night-Night on the floor. Stella's clattered to the floor as well. Madame Hydra moved the blade from Stella's throat, and stabbed it in her side! Stella screamed in pain. With a sudden jerk, Madame Hydra pulled the blade out from Stella's side. Stella collapsed to the ground.

"Stella!" I screamed. I tried to run to her side, but Madame Hydra blocked the way, the bloodied blade in her hand. Suddenly, a bright blue beam knocked the blade out of her hands! I looked over to see none other than Iron Man!

"Cap, I found the rest of the Anti-Avengers project. One of them is injured. Did you get the rest on the Quinjet?" Iron Man said into his communicator. I took the opportunity to run over to Stella while Madame Hydra was distracted.

"Stella, can you hear me?" I asked, my voice quavering. Her breathing came in short, shallow gasps.

"Tia?" she managed to gasp out. Her usual sparkling blue eyes were now dull and full of pain. I didn't know what to do.

"You'll be okay," I said, although I didn't know if that would be true.

"Miss, please, let me help get you and your friend to safety," a man said. I looked up to see Captain America.

"Okay," I said. He gently picked up Stella and carried her out of the room, and I followed suit.

We arrived at the quinjet, where a doctor took care of Stella. I sat down near her. I sighed. Iron Man walked over towards me.

"You doing okay kid?" he asked.

"If you define okay by having your entire world flipped upside down, than yeah, I'm okay," I said bitterly.

"Sorry, but look at the bright side, your sister is gonna pull through. And if I know Cap, she's pretty stubborn and tough anyway," he said, smiling.

"She is pretty damn stubborn," I said. He laughed.

"I kinda figured," he said.

"How are the rest of my siblings?" I asked.

"They're fine. What are all your siblings' names?" he asked, trying to keep my mind off worry. It was working.

"Well, there's Bree, she's the one with the glasses; Claire, she's the one with the braid in her hair; Thalia, she's the blondie; Nate is the guy; and there's Stella," I said.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I'm Tia," I said.

"Well Tia, I'm Tony," he said,

"Nice to meet you Tony," I said. He smiled. I smiled back. It was nice to have someone who really understood you. For the first time in my life, I truly felt at home.

 _A/N: Heyo! Here's a new chapter! Please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Byee!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Bree's POV_

I couldn't believe the events that had occurred in only in just a few hours. I found out that Hydra was planning to kill me, found out that my siblings and I were only clones, and then my sister, Stella, got stabbed by the woman who claimed to be our mother. Thank goodness the Avengers saved us. Currently, we're in the quinjet on the way to Avengers' Tower, where Stella can recover. I sat near Stella, her face pale. One of the Avengers sat down next to me.

"She'll be okay," he said. I nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"You look a little rattled by what happened. You wanna talk about it?" he asked. I remained silent.

"If you keep your feelings bottled up, you're gonna explode. Trust me, I know that from experience," he said. I sighed.

"Well, these past few hours have been… devastating. Hydra had secretly planning to kill me, and I don't even know why. Then this happens… the world's falling down around me," I said, gesturing to Stella.

"I think I may know why. You don't happen to turn green when angry, do you?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I said. What an odd question to ask.

"Well, I'm betting that when they cloned me, they wanted the… other guy. Since you don't have… him, they didn't find you useful," he said.

"Wait, you… are the… um," I said, grasping for words.

"I become the Hulk," he finished. I didn't reply.

"I'm Dr. Banner, but call me Bruce," he said.

"Bree," I replied.

"We're at Avengers' Tower," said a woman with bright red hair. She smiled at the sight of Bruce. She left the med bay.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What was what about?" Bruce asked.

"The way she looked at you," I said.

"That- that was nothing," Bruce said. I dropped the subject. Captain America walked in, breaking the silence.

"I'll help transport her to the med bay in the tower," he said, picking up Stella. Bruce grabbed the IV and walked behind the Captain. I followed Bruce into the tower.

I walked inside the tower, and was instantly overwhelmed. The tower was massive, and it was filled with technology. In fact, there was a robotic man. I found myself staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked politely. He sounded very human for a robot.

"No, sorry, I've just never seen a…" I trailed off, not really sure what to call him.

"An android? I suppose that is rather odd. My name is Vision," he said.

"I'm Bree," I replied.

"Lovely to meet you Bree," Vision said. I didn't reply.

"This place is amazing!" Tia said in awe.

"It's pretty great, isn't it," Tony said. I nodded in agreement.

"Who are these lovely teenagers?" Vision asked as the rest of the group walked in.

"Well, let me introduce you. This is Bree, Thalia, Claire, Nate, and Tia, that's me," she said, gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Who was the girl that Captain Rogers brought in?" Vision asked.

"Stella," I said.

"Are you all related?" he asked. I exchanged glances with my siblings.

"We are, I think. I really don't have a clue," Tia answered.

"Well, allow me to provide some answers. Friday, pull up all the information we have on the Anti-Avengers," Tony said.

"Right away boss," a robotic female voice replied. A nearby holographic computer displayed information.

"Who is Friday?" I asked.

"I am a robotic assistant that helps Mr. Stark in place of Jarvis, who is now Vision," she replied. I noticed that she had a slight Irish accent.

"Anyway, all the lovely ladies here have the DNA of one of the Avengers, but also the DNA of Madame Hydra. Nate, you have the DNA of Widow and Baron Von Strucker, so technically, you are not actually related to your sisters," Tony explained.

"Oh, so if I happen to find one of these ladies cute, it wouldn't be weird to date them," Nate said, winking at me. I blushed. Tony laughed.

"Anyway, your original purpose was to was to act as an opposing force to us. You all were cloned to equally parallel the Avengers," he said.

"But we didn't turn out as expected," I finished.

"Yes," he said.

"So, when Stella and I were hacking into the Hydra mainframe, we found out that Hydra was using some kind of aging serum. Is that serum still in effect?" Tia asked.

"The use of the serum was stopped after you were all teenagers," Tony said.

"Why? Wouldn't adults work better?" I asked.

"I'm… honestly not a 100% sure, my theory is that they would train you for a while, then put you back into hypersleep until you were older," Tony said. The room was filled with silence. We had finally found out who we really were, but to find out that we were only created as weapons? It was unsettling. There was as the fact that we were supposed to be exact reflections of the Avengers, but we weren't even that. We were fractured. Suddenly, Bruce and the Captain walked in.

"Stella's gonna pull through, but it will take a couple months before she is fully recovered," Bruce said.

"Meanwhile, if you don't have anywhere else to stay, you can stay here in the tower," the Captain said.

"Thank you sir,"I said.

"Please, call me Steve," he said, extending out his hand.

"I'm Bree," I said, accepting his handshake.

"I'll show you where you all will be staying," Tony said. We all followed him down a flight of stairs, and stopped at a seemingly normal wall. Tony pressed his hand to the wall, and the wall slid out to reveal an elevator. We walked in, and the wall slid back into place. The elevator went down, and stopped seconds after it started. The doors opened to reveal a hallway with several doors. The doors were labeled with the names of the various Avengers. There were also several unmarked doors.

"Go ahead and pick a room without a name on it," Tony said. I picked an empty room next to Bruce's, and Tia's room was across from me. Nate's room was next to mine, Claire was across from him, and Thalia was next to Claire. I walked inside my room. The walls and ceiling were white, and there was a single bed in the center of the room.

"Cool, we're neighbors now!" Nate said as he was walking towards me.

"I guess so," I said.

"You okay Jade Eyes?" he asked.

"I am so not okay after everything that's happened today. Also, stop calling me Jade Eyes. It's rather annoying," I said.

"But your eyes are jade green, so it's true," he said. I rolled my eyes. Nate was one of the few people that could somehow make me feel better from his annoyance.

"Whatever Carrot Head," I said.

"Oh! She got you good!" Tia shouted.

"Tia, we're all in the same room hon," Claire said.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," I said.

"Whatever you say Jade Eyes." Tia joked.

"Why do I even bother," I muttered. Tia was also one of the few people who could cheer me up as well.

"Alright ladies, and Nate, you guys need something different to wear than those Hydra suits. We're going shopping," Natasha said.

"Awesome!" Tia said. So Natasha and my four other siblings went over to a nearby mall. Tia bought a nerdy t-shirt and jeans, as well as a pair of red sneakers. Claire got a purple hoodie, black jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Thalia got a sleeveless red dress with a black belt and black flats. Nate bought a black sweatshirt with black jeans and black sneakers. I got a purple blouse with gray jeans and a pair of purple heels. Natasha approved of all of our outfits, saying that we finally looked like real teenagers. We went back to Avengers Tower, where we learned that Stella was in a stable condition.

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be hours, days, or even weeks," Bruce replied. Suddenly, a cough was heard from Stella, and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Or right now," Bruce said. Stella's eyes opened, her eyes hazy.

"What's going on?" she asked sluggishly.

"You're in Avengers' Tower, you're going to be fine," Bruce said.

"Avengers' Tower? Is Bree okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, the Avengers rescued us from the Hydra facility," I said. Stella sighed in relief, her eyes closing and she fell back to sleep.

"She's going to need rest, I suggest you all give her some space," Bruce said. We all left the room with silence.

"Now what?" Claire asked.

"If you're willing to, we want to train you to be Avengers," Steve said. I exchanged glances with my siblings. We were in for quite a ride.

 _A/N: Heyo! So… it's been awhile, I've been super busy lately, and I haven't been able to write. Just a reminder, this story takes place after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and before Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War. However, this story's events will lead right up to the events of Civil War, and I possibly will write a sequel with the girls' and Nate's choices during Civil War and after. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile!_

 _~Hannah :)_


End file.
